The long term goal of this project is to develop an effective and rapid diagnostic test for bacterial vaginosis which affects about 35% women in reproduction age. This test is based on the fact that a consistently elevated level of sialidase activity was observed in the vaginal samples of women who had bacterial vaginosis. The specific aims for this period are: l, synthesis of suitable chromogenic substrates of bacterial sialidase. 2, demonstration of that a visible change of color is possible when these compounds are used as the substrate of sialidase. Based on the results of previous studies, effective treatment of bacterial vaginosis in pregnant women reduces premature labor and premature delivery by 50%. The new test developed from this proposal will significantly help physicians to correctly and rapidly diagnose the disease, which is believed to be underdiagnosed currently due to limitations of available methods. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This new diagnostic test will help physicians to correctly and rapidly diagnose the common disease, bacterial vaginosis. Data proved that effective treatment of bacterial vaginosis reduces prematurity by 50%.